Things I'll Never Say
by Hyacinthe Cassiline
Summary: Grell's said it a thousand times. William's refused to believe it a thousand times. Maybe a thousand and one..?


Hello, everyone~! I'm back again. This time with Black butler love.

Seriously, I've watched like….five different animes in the span of about a month. It almost made my brain itch to write this one. BUT I DID IT! It was three in the morning and I was something close to half asleep, but I DID IT.

Ahem. Anyway, this one was inspired by Avril Lavigne's "Things I'll Never Say". I always knew it fit me really well, but in an inverted way, it fits Grell too. Because he's always saying exactly what he wants and how he feels. But I don't think people really believe him. Anyway, this is my first time writing Grell and William - hell, it's my first time writing Black Butler - so I hope I do them at least partially correct. I'm not asking one-hundred percent or anything here, but _something_.

Warnings: I personally think ANYthing with Grell in it should have a warning label…..but this be yaoi. As in GAYMENZ. Don't like, don't read. That's what the 'back' button on your browser is for.

Disclaimer: If I owned Black Butler, I wouldn't be on this site, would I? Food for thought~

* * *

><p><em>If I could say what I wanna say, I'd say I wanna blow you away<em>

_Be with you every night_

_Am I squeezing you too tight?_

_If I could say what I wanna see, I wanna see you go down on one knee_

_Marry me today_

_Guess I'm wishing my life away_

_With these things I'll never say…_

* * *

><p>"Your paperwork is late again, Sutcliff."<p>

Grell looked up from his doodles. His eyes landed on an impeccably-pressed blazer, dragged over the perfectly-centered black silk tie, and flicked up to meet bright yellow-green eyes. A sweet, smug smile settled on Grell's lightly-tinted lips.

"How else would I get you to come to my office, William, dear~?" William's eyes narrowed at the almost suggestive tone in the redhead's voice. His jaw tightened at the small section of vibrant red twisted around a manicured finger.

"Paperwork, Sutcliff."

Of course. Of course William ignored the purposefully-obvious flirtation. He'd ignored it for the better part of two centuries.

"So impatient, Will~," Grell started as he leaned back in his chair. "I'll hand it over if you give me a kiss!"

For a tenth of a millisecond, William's eyes held a flash of something Grell couldn't name. The redhead's smile became less a flirtatios, inviting smile and more a blood-thirsty grin of insanity.

"You already know the answer to that, Sutcliff."

"Maa~! You're such a meanie, Will~!" Grell dropped the smile and looked up at William through thick eyelashes. "Of course, that only makes me love you more~!"

William rolled his eyes.

Grell could've growled in annoyance. He knew William wouldn't believe him; not when he used _that_ tone of voice. But it still bothered him. He'd always been open with his emotions; unashamed of tears and unafraid of love, unburdened by worry and unconcerned about rage.

Maybe it was the honest – and downright _blunt_ – approach Grell took to loving someone. If he wanted to touch William, he did. If he was happy to see Will, he showed it.

It was simple for Grell to understand, but William was obviously completely oblivious.

"Don't say such strange things." The tone was cold, but the barest hint of pink had started to grace Will's cheeks. _That_ was the shade of red Grell loved most. "And please finish your paperwork."

It was Grell's turn to roll his eyes. He pointed to the bookshelf on the wall behind William.

"It's already done, dear~!" Contrary to popular belief, Grell was adept at finishing his paperwork on time. He just chose to be late about turning it in so William would come check on it. Mama didn't raise no fool, after all~!

He'd been doing this for the past few years. And he was well aware of the fact that most others in the office – save for a few, like Ronald – thought he was a lazy, insane, sexed-up flirt. Grell couldn't care less.

"If it was already completed, why did you not turn it in on time?"

"William~! Keep up, please. I already told you~!" Grell shook his head, letting his hair slip over his slim shoulders.

"I'm asking for the real reason, not a meaningless remark."

….yes, William was completely oblivious.

"Silly~! That _was_ the truth!" And it was. Grell loved seeing Will, loved it when the brunette came to his office. Hell, he even loved how cold William's voice could get, how glacial his eyes could become. And yet, though he _sounded_ cold, there was always something forced back, something under the chill.

And his _eyes~!_ Of course, Grell new that, as a rule, all Shinigami had the same eye color. But something about William's eyes….something was different. He had something that sent shivers up and down Grell's spine, something that made Grell feel almost dizzy and weak, something that made Grell giddy for hours on end. _Something._

"….." William's expression gave nothing away, but his eyes spoke clearly of his confusion and something else that Grell still couldn't identify.

Maybe once more..?

"Jeeze, Will~! It's not _that_ hard to figure out," Grell said as he leaned forward on his desk and rested his chin on one fist over the doodle-laden desk. "I love you, so I want to see you~!"

William stared. And kept staring. And, just to break the monotony, he stared some more. Grell didn't move under the less-than-intense scrutiny, knowing full well that Will was in his own world, running everything Grell had ever said through his mind, trying to work logically through the words. The red head only waited patiently. Will would either finally get it or he would, yet again, come to the severely misguided assumption that Grell didn't _really_ mean it. That was the same answer he came to every time he was told, in blunt, affectionate tones that he was was nothing short of adored by Grell.

"What?" Grell lifted an eyebrow at Will. "Sutcliff, be clear. Are you serious or not? I never can tell."

Well, this was new. Grell had always thought he was rather easy to understand as he hid absolutely nothing. Apparently, he was nigh-unreadable.

"Tell me, Grell. Are you joking or not?" The redhead exhaled a breath of shock. He had finally identified that feeling he'd been seeing in Will's eyes, hearing under the chill in his voice: hope. Well, now that it had a name, it was nothing short of obvious.

Grell stood, walked around his desk, and closed in on the object of his affection. "Of course I'm not _joking_ William~!" The redhead raised on hand and placed it gently on Williams jaw. "I thought you'd figure that out a lot sooner, since you're so smart and all~!" With that, Grell laid a light, chaste kiss to William's lips.

"But…" The lovely pink dusted William's cheeks again. "But you always sound so….so…"

"That's because I never bothered to hide it~! Love should always be proclaimed happily and proudly~!" Grell back away from William and twirled a couple times, as if to prove a point.

"In that case…" Grell gasped when William grabbed his wrist and pulled him close again. He gazed into yellow-green.

And then William did the unexpected: he leaned in and pressed his lips to Grell's.

"I love you, as insufferable as you can be from time to time."

"And love you, as rule-minded as you _always_ are~!"

* * *

><p>AAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNDDD DONE~!<p>

So tell me what you think. In a constructive way, please. Haters will be escorted to the door and promptly bitch-slapped.


End file.
